At Forest
by Sacchi-yandere
Summary: "E-eeh! Bukan, Meiko-senpai! Aku mau mengajak Gakupo-senpai berkemah," / "Kau memang shota, Len-chan. Tidak ada yang dapat menandingi ke-shota-anmu. Bahkan Lui  juga tidak," / Author gapinter bikin summary! Udah, baca aja buruan! Read and Review!


.

.

.

_Hatsune Miku—anak periang lugu yang selalu dapat menenangkan orang lain tapi tidak dapat menahan amarahnya. Tidak peka dalam masalah apapun kecuali bahaya...?_

_Shion Kaito—cowok yang menyukai Miku apa adanya *ehem*, ahli dalam memasak, selalu tersenyum kecuali kalau sedang berhadapan dengan Gakupo—rival cinta(?)—. Kalau sedang marah, tembok bisa retak dipukulnya *author lebe*._

_Kagamine Len—anak shota *author digampar Len* yang selalu menemukan ide-ide konyol dan gila. Ahli menendang apa saja, sangat menyayangi Rin *ehem*. /woy sebagai saudara woy/_

_Kagamine Rin—kembaran Len yang senyumnya sangat meneduhkan. Cengeng dan penakut tetapi baik hati._

_Kasane Teto—cewek yang rajin mengurus rambutnya, kuat, sahabat Miku. Omongannya dapat diengerti oleh hewan *authornya ngarang*._

_Kamui Gakupo—senpai Miku dan kawan-kawan, ahli memainkan pedang dan pistol. Punya sedikit hati *eaaaa* kepada Miku._

.

.

.

**Vocaloid by Yamaha and Crypton...? **

**Title : At Forest**

**Chapter 1 : Prolog(?)**

**Author : Yandere-chan / Sacchi**

**Rating : K+ / T...?**

**Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Comedy dll~**

**Warning : BANYAK! GABISA DISEBUT SATU-SATU!**

.

.

.

_Notes :_

"_Bagi siapapun yang nggak tahu Vocaloid tolong jangan baca atau anda akan kebingungan,"_

"_Bagi siapapun yang baru mengenal Vocaloid, tolong dalami(?) dulu ilmu Voca anda, baru baca fic ini,"_

"_Bagi siapapun yang sudah mengenal Vocaloid, silahkan baca fic karangan saya ini. Tapi jangan salahin saya kalo ficnya gaje,"_

"_Bagi siapapun yang nggak suka Vocaloid dimohon jangan baca,"_

"_Bagi siapapun yang hobinya cuma nge-flame tolong jauh-jauh dari saya dan fic saya,"_

"_Bagi siapapun yang sudah membaca fic saya ini, saya minta reviewnya, jangan lupa!"_

—_Sacchi_

.

.

.

(At Forest : Prolog - by Sacchi)

Waktu istirahat. Seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang dan dikuncir dua mendekati seorang anak cowok yang berambut biru tua.

"Kaito-kuuuuun!" Miku menepuk punggung Kaito dengan amat keras.

Kaito mengelus punggungnya, "Aduh! Hatsune-san! Lain kali kalau mau menyapaku tidak usah dengan bonus!" omel Kaito.

Miku hanya tertawa. Lalu wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah serius, "Jangan panggil aku Hatsune-san, Baka! Panggil Miku saja,"

Kaito mengendikkan bahunya, "Terserah kau saja, Mi... Miku," dengan susah payah Kaito menyebut nama depan Miku.

Miku kembali tertawa, "Bagus! Kau kelihatan lucu,"

Kaito menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, "Jadi? Apa tujuanmu mendekatiku?" tanya Kaito dengan pede-nya. Kaito berharap Miku langsung malu-malu, menggaruk-garuk pipinya—kebiasaan Miku saat malu dan menurut Kaito itu lucu—, dan akhirnya... Miku _nembak_ Kaito. Ups, Kaito. Kau terlalu mengkhayal. _Khayalan anda terlalu tinggi_.

"Mau mengajak kau berkemah di hutan!" jawab Miku dengan semangat.

.

-KAITO's POV-

Apa? Kemah dihutan? Be-berdua saja? Eh. Tidak mungkin! Itu tidak mungkin. _My Lovely Miku_ pati akan mengajak yang lainnya juga—entah siapa. Tapi mungkin lebih baik kita berdua saja, 'kan? Aku bisa melindungi _My Lovely Miku_ sendirian. Dan saat malam tiba aku akan satu tenda dengannya dan—

.

-Normal POV-

"KAITO-KUUUN!" Miku berteriak tepat di kuping Kaito dengan memakai toa _Love is War_-nya sehingga Kaito terpaksa membuyarkan _perverted opinion_-nya.

"Go-gomenasai, Miku! Maaf! Aku akan ikut! Siapa lagi yang akan kau ajak?" tanya Kaito. _Untung saja Miku membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku bisa mimisan bila melanjutkan lamunanku itu. Dan menurutku mimisan di depan Miku itu menghancurkan citra diriku,_ batin Kaito _gaje._

"Gakupo-senpai, Rin-chii dan Len-chii... oh! Tecchi juga!" jawab Miku, "Baiklah! Aku ke kelas Gakupo-senpai dulu! Sankyuu, Kaito-kun!" Miku berlari keluar kelas.

Kaito mengerutkan keningnya. _Gakupo... -senpai? Maksudnya... Kamui Gakupo itu?_

.

.

.

(At Forest : Prolog - by Sacchi)

"Konnichiwa, Meiko-senpai! Ada Gakupo-senpai di dalam?" tanya Miku ramah pada Meiko yang sedang duduk di depan kelas.

"Kamui? Sepertinya ada. Untuk apa kau mencari dia? Dia menindas temanmu, Miku-chan? Atau menggunting rambutmu? Biar kuhajar dia," Meiko menyingsingkan lengan baju seragamnya.

Miku panik, "E-eeh! Bukan, Meiko-senpai! Aku mau mengajak Gakupo-senpai berkemah," jelas Miku buru-buru sebelum Gakupo babak belur dihajar oleh Meiko yang sudah _Dan II_.

Berkemah? Kenapa dia yang diajak? Kenapa bukan aku? Kau kan _lebih kenal_ denganku," Meiko mengerutkan keningnya keheranan.

"Ahahaha, maafkan aku, Meiko-senpai. Tapi, aku hanya berakting sesuai skenario," jelas Miku.

"Ah, author gembel! Tidak pintar dalam memilih peran!" Meiko bersungut-sungut. Ah, authornya _mah_ sabar aja... _stay cool_, man~

"Sudahlah, bisa tolong panggilkan Gakupo-senpai?" Miku menatap Meiko.

"Oke," Meiko berjalan ke pintu kelas, "Eh, tapi jangan lupa coklatnya," Meiko membalikkan badannya.

Miku tersenyum lalu merogoh kantong bajunya. Saat sudah mendapatkan coklat yang dimaksud, Miku segera melemparkan coklat tersebut ke Meiko yang langsung ditangkap dengan tangan kanan Meiko.

"Arigatou!" Meiko membuka bungkus coklat yang diberikan oleh Miku, "...hmmm! Seperti biasa, enak dan lezat!" Meiko berjalan ke kelasnya.

Miku menunggu diluar.

"KAMUI GAKUPO! ADA KAMUI GAKUPO, TIDAK?" Meiko berteriak sangat kencang hingga Miku yang diluar kelas pun harus menutup kupingnya.

Gakupo yang sedang mengoles kukunya dengan _nail polish _berwarna ungu terlonjak kaget, "Ada apa? Mau tanding lagi, hah?" Gakupo membalas dengan malas.

Meiko berjalan ke arah bangku Gakupo dengan santai dan tenang, "Tidak, Baka! Kau dipanggil anak kelas satu."

Gakupo sontak mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Meiko. "Sungguh? Siapa?" otak Gakupo mulai bekerja dengan sembarangan *eh*.

"Shion Kaito," sahut Meiko asal.

"Bilang, aku tidak mau menemuinya," sahut Gakupo, melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Maksudku Hatsune..." belum sempat Meiko menyelesaikan omongannya, Gakupo memotong.

"Miku?"

"Mikuo," Meiko menjulurkan lidahnya, tidak suka omongannya dipotong oleh Gakupo. "Ya. Miku-chan diluar."

Gakupo segera berlari. Setelah sampai diluar kelas dan melihat Miku, Gakupo segera bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Lalu Miku menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Siapa lagi yang akan ikut kecuali aku?" tanya Gakupo.

"Kaito-kun, Len-chii, Ren-chii, Tecchi." Miku menyebutkan nama teman-temannya.

"Kenapa aku diikutkan?" tanya Gakupo lagi.

"Kurasa akan lebih aman kalau Gakupo-senpai ikut. Jadi... bagaimana? Mau ikut, tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut!"

"Baiklah! Terimakasih ya Gakupo-senpai!" Miku meninggalkan Gakupo sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Terimakasih juga untuk mengajakku, Hatsune!" Gakupo mengernyitkan keningnya saat Miku sudah tidak terlihat lagi, "Kaito...-kun? Maksudnya... Shion Kaito itu?" gumam Gakupo.

.

.

.

(At Forest : Prolog - by Sacchi)

"Kemah di hutan?" sahut Len dan Rin saat Miku mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya ke kelas Kagamine bersaudara itu.

Miku mengangguk dengan semangat. Mungkin kalau dia lebih semangat, kepalanya akan lepas dan menggelinding ke luar gedung sekolah, dipungut anak nakal dan dijadikan bola, terlempar ke Eropa dan masuk ke garasi rumah orang dan... *author dibekep*. *backsound : Kakome Kakome*

"Siapa lagi yang akan ikut?" tanya Len.

"Gakupo-senpai dan Kaito-kun! Aku juga akan mengajak Tecchi," jawab Miku.

"Bagaimana, Rin-chan? Kau mau ikut?" tanya Len pada kembarannya yang manis itu.

Rin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya yang berkuku panjang ke meja, "Boleh. Kalau ada Kaito-kun dan Gakupo-senpai..."

Len menunggu lanjutan kalimat Rin.

"Mereka bisa menjaga kita," lanjut Rin sambil tersenyum.

"HEI! Aku juga bisa menjagamu, Rin-chan!"

Rin menoleh ke arah Len, "Benar,"

Miku memutar bola matanya, "Anak shota bisa apa?" goda Miku sambil menyenggol pundak Len dangan pundaknya. Lalu perlahan tapi pasti(?) Miku mengangkat kakinya—kabur dari kelas Kagamine bersaudara.

_Shota_. Kata yang tidak boleh diucapkan di depan Len. Len membalikkan badannya, berlari mengejar Miku yang sudah kabur. "MIKUUUUUUUU!"

Di kelas, Rin hanya tertawa kecil, "Kau memang shota, Len-chan. Tidak ada yang dapat menandingi ke-shota-anmu. Bahkan Lui juga tidak," gumam Rin. Ternyata Rin senang Len disebut shota *kicked*.

.

.

.

(At Forest : Prolog - by Sacchi)

Miku melambaikan tangannya pada Teto yang sedang bermain basket di gedung olahraga. Teto membalas lambaian tangan Miku dan menghampiri Miku.

"Capek?" tanya Miku seraya menyodorkan botol jus.

Teto menerima botol jus yang diberikan Miku, "Begitulah! Lalu? Ada apa kau kesini? Tumben sekali," Teto duduk di sebelah Miku. Eh, mungkin belum saya kasihtau, Miku lagi duduk di kursi penonton.

"Iya, memang tumben aku kesini. Sebenarnya aku hanya mau mengajakmu untuk kemah," kata Miku langsung _tetepe _alias _to the point_.

"Kemah? Dimana?" tanya Teto lalu menenggak jusnya.

"Hutan," jawab Miku santai, "Kaito-kun, Gakupo-senpai, Rin-chii, dan Len-chii ikut,"

Teto menyemburkan lagi jus yang sudah berada di dalam mulutnya, "HUTAN? Kau yakin?" Teto mengelap jus yang berada di sekitar mulutnya dengan saputangan yang disodorkan Miku.

Miku _nyengir_ dan mengangguk, "Bagaimana, Tecchi? Ikut, ya?"

Teto berpikir sebentar. "Gakupo-senpai itu yang rambutnya ungu panjang, kan? Yang kemarin mendapat medali emas saat kejuaraan kendo..?" tanya Teto pada Miku.

"Iyap! Bagaimana?"

"Emm... oke. Aku ikut! Kapan?"

"HOREE! Saat liburan musim panas dimulai! Jangan lupa, ya!" Miku beranjak dari duduknya, "Oh ya, saputanganku untukmu saja!" Miku agak berteriak karena dia sudah agak jauh dari tempat Teto duduk.

Teto mengendikkan bahunya. Dia melirik saputangan milik Miku yang masih berada dalam genggamannya, "Hm, lumayanlah!" Teto berdiri lalu kembali menuju lapangan. Saputangan Miku ia taruh di tasnya.

.

.

.

(At Forest : Prolog – by Sacchi)

Yak! Selesai sudah chapter satunya! Sebenernya yah... kalo saya boleh jujur, cerita ini cuma pelarian dari cerita Yellow Rose aja~ Soalnya, saya kan baru pertama kali buat fic crime gitu OAO! Tambah pake misteri-misteri-an gitu lagi .A.

Makanya saya buat cerita adventure-roman dulu :3

Buat semacam refreshing gitu..., saya selipin juga sedikit humor disini. Maaf kalo agak garing dan terlalu jayus yaaa~

Dan maaf ya kalo agak-agak typo. Maaf kalo agak-agak OOC gitu. Maaaaaaaaaaf (_ _ll)

Bagi yang suka cerita saya fav aja XD saya gak keberatan, kok :3 Dan jangan lupa reviewnya, ya~ biar saya semakin maju kedepan(?)! Lagipula mana ada maju kebelakang /LOL/

Oh ya. Saya heran, deh. Kenapa chapter satu ini saya kasih judul Prolog. He? Mungkin chapter ini semacam pembuka atau apa? Pokoknya saya sendiri heran, deh! Bagi yang mau saranin judul yang bagus buat chapter satu ini, silahkan! Saya persilahkan, minna-san-pecinta-Vocaloid~

Ohayou-Konnichiwa-Konbanwa-Oyasumiiii~

— Sacchi

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


End file.
